


Sharing Secrets

by TamerOfPickles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Caught, Duct Tape, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Past Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Strip Tease, Underwear Sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Stiles and Liam catch each other in compromising positions.





	

Stiles parked his jeep in front of Scott’s house. He checked the driveway to see if anyone was home, but both the car and the bike were gone. His mom was working today, and Scott had said that he was going to study with Kira before hanging out with Stiles. Scott had been doing that a lot lately and had gotten into a bad habit of letting it run over into what was supposed to be Scott and Stiles time. It annoyed Stiles a bit, but he couldn’t blame him.

Stiles got out of the jeep and headed for the front door. There was no point in waiting outside when Scott had given him a key. Melissa wouldn’t like it, but Stiles was a pro at keeping their parents in the dark. That was why he knocked and paused long enough to see if he could hear anyone inside. Satisfied that no one was home, he opened the door and went inside.

Even with Scott’s permission, Stiles still found it weird to be in the house alone. It was eery without the sounds of someone who lived there. This didn’t bother Stiles for long, and he was soon grabbing a cookie from a jar in the kitchen. As he ate it, he circled through the downstairs trying to decide what to do while he waited for Scott. He settled on using Scott’s laptop, but he didn’t see it downstairs.

He climbed the stairs to check Scott’s room, but found his desk was empty. ‘Of course,’ he realized, ‘Scott would have taken it with him.’ Studying wasn’t just a pretext for Scott and Kira to be together. Discouraged, Stiles fell onto Scott’s bed and wondered else he could do to pass the time.

Glancing to his side, he noticed Scott’s hamper through the bathroom door. Could he risk it? Should he? He got up and headed for the bathroom with a quick stop at the window to make sure he didn’t see Scott on his way home. Stiles rummaged through the dirty clothes until he found a pair of the black boxer briefs that Scott liked. He brought it up to his face and breathed in Scott’s sweet, musky scent. He’d never tell him, but he loved the way Scott smelled.

His reverie was interrupted by a loud exhaling from behind him followed by a series of quick breaths. Stiles tried to turn around, but he was already jumping from the shock. He ended up knocking over the hamper and landing on his butt facing the door. He turned toward the tub to discover Liam was lying there tied up in duct tape just like the first time Scott had brought him home. He must have been trying to hold his breath to keep Stiles from noticing him.

“Liam? What’s going on?” Stiles reached forward and pulled a strip of tape off Liam’s mouth so that he could answer.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Liam said between deep breaths.

Stiles couldn’t guess what Liam thought it looked like. “Did someone kidnap you? Is Scott okay? I’m calling my dad.”

“Don’t!” Liam lifted from the tub as he reflexively tried to grab Stiles’s phone despite his arms being firmly taped in place. “Scott’s okay. He’s the one who did this to me.”

Stiles put his phone away, instinctively switching into Scott protection mode. He couldn’t say that this wasn’t something that Scott would do because this was exactly something that Scott had done. However, last time there had been extenuating circumstances and he had called Stiles immediately to get his help. “Why?”

Liam blushed, “We weren’t fighting or anything. It’s kind of hard to explain.”

Stiles finally broke eye contact with Liam to take a closer look at what was going on. Unlike last time, Liam wasn’t wearing a shirt. Glancing downward Stiles saw that Liam was only wearing a pair of boxers under the tape. Stiles couldn’t help but check Liam’s crotch, where he a bulge along Liam’s right leg straining against the tape and a little bit of flesh peeking out from the bottom of the boxers. Stiles gave Liam a smirk. “You kinky little devil.”

Liam couldn’t meet his gaze anymore, but Stiles could see the tears coming down his cheeks. “You think I’m a freak. Please don’t tell anyone. I’d do anything you ask.”

Fuck. Liam was becoming a mess, and Stiles wasn’t the best at these sorts of things. What would Scott do? Stiles put his hand on Liam’s chin and turned his head back toward him. “I happen to like freaks. Have you seen the people I hang out with?” Liam only gave a weak smile to this, but the tears had stopped. “And you don’t have to do anything for me to keep your secret. I like to think I have a pretty good track record at keeping secrets.”

The silence that followed was comfortable as both were relieved to have sorted that out, but it became awkward as they realized that they didn’t know what to do next. Liam broke first. “So, what were you doing with Scott’s underwear?”

It was Stiles’s turn to blush. “I was hoping you hadn’t noticed that. I guess I just like the manly smell. It turns me on a bit.”

“You’re gay?”

“Bi. I like girls, too. What about you?”

“I’m not sure.”

“That’s normal. It can be tricky to sort out what’s platonic and what’s romantic and what you feel and what you’re supposed to feel.” Stiles gave himself a squeeze. “It doesn’t help that this guy has a mind of his own.”

Liam nodded and looked off into the distance. After a moment of thought, he turned back to Stiles and then looked down at the clothing on the floor. “Could I try it?”

“You want to smell Scott’s boxers?” Stiles picked up the pair he had before.

“I won’t know if I like it until I try.”

Stiles couldn’t think of a reason to refuse, so he placed the underwear in front of Liam so that he could lean forward and take a whiff. Stiles thought that Liam’s expression looked uncertain about what he thought, but a check down below revealed that Liam was definitely responding. “I see that you like it.”

Liam was confused for a moment before following Stiles’s gaze and laughing. “I guess I did. I think I might be at least a little bit gay.”

“Cool.” Stiles glanced back down. “I could help you out with that if you want.”

Liam bit his lip with desire. “Okay.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. We could just talk. I could untie you and we could play videogames or watch a movie. I could give Scott a call wondering where he is and pretending that I never found you.”

“No, I want to do this. I’m just nervous. I’ve never gotten a handjob before.”

“You mean you and Mason never?”

“Nah. We don’t talk too much about sex stuff because we just assumed that we weren’t interested in the same stuff.”

“Are you going to talk about more now?”

“Probably. He’s been dying to talk about which are the hottest guys on the lacrosse team.” Liam paused to consider his list before something occurred to him. “Wait, did you and Scott … mess around?”

Stiles considered how Scott would feel about him telling Liam. Looking at the tape and what Scott was comfortable doing for Liam, he decided it would be okay. “We used to. It tapered off because being the guy who wanted to do it more often and actually liked playing with other cocks I wore him out. It stopped once he discovered that girls would have sex with him.”

Liam laughed and then raised his eyebrow in a way that ended up being more goofy than seductive. “So are we doing this?”

Stiles traced Liam’s body with his eyes. “Okay. Do you mind if I get a bit more comfortable? I feel a bit weird being the only one in clothes.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Stiles stood up and cleaned up the mess he had made of Scott’s dirty clothes. Then he reached for the back of his collar, but paused when he noticed Liam’s eager look. “Do you want me to do a strip tease?” Liam nodded vigorously. Stiles gave himself a beat with a tuneless series of “do”s and “da”s as he began to move his hips and slowly pulling his shirt over his head. He wasn’t going to be the next Magic Mike, but he was having fun, and judging by the look Liam was giving him as his head came out from the bottom of the shirt, so was he.

The shoes were a bit awkward, but he managed to pull them off and toss them to the side with only slightly messing up his rhythm. The socks were worse, but Stiles refused to get caught in the Sock Gap. As he undid his belt buckle, he slowly turned so that his butt was facing Liam. He undid his fly and slid down the back of his pants to reveal his red briefs. He paused his stripping to shake his ass in an approximation of twerking before doing a jumping twirl to face Liam again. He pushed down his pants and kicked the pants to the side. Stiles slid his thumbs into his underwear and continued to dance for a moment. With one swift move, he pushed his underwear off. He finished his routine by planting his feet, throwing his hands in the air, and saying “Ta dah!”

Liam laughed at Stiles’s goofiness, but he quickly lost his breath as his eyes traveled down Stiles’s naked body: first across the light patch of hair on his chest that narrowed into a trail that lead Liam’s eyes down across Stiles’s lean abs. Below this was Stiles’s cock already plump with arousal. Sensing Liam’s focus, Stiles self-consciously gave himself a tug, stretching his dick a little bit longer and pulling his balls a little bit lower. Stiles appreciated Liam’s lustful gaze.

Stiles kneeled down next to the tub. “Now to free the beast.” Stiles undid the duct tape around Liam’s boxers and some from his legs below. Stiles then grabbed both sides of the boxers and pulled them down. Liam’s cock popped out, hard and waiting for attention. Stiles traced a finger along the bottom of the shaft before wrapping his hand around Liam’s balls. He gently pulled on them as he rolled them between his fingers.

Liam rolled his head back and gasped. “Woah!”

Stiles stopped. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Breath. “Yeah. I handed realized those were toys.”

Stiles smirked and resumed his playing. “I’m going to have so much fun corrupting you.” He wrapped his hand around Liam’s cock in an underhand grip and began to stroke. Liam bucked his hips to rub himself against Stiles’s palm, but Stiles was careful to keep him from getting too much stimulation. “How do you usually jack off?”

The question distracted Liam from his attempts to fuck Stiles’s hand. “In the shower. Lather up. Fist it. Have to hurry.” Liam gave three quick thrust to demonstrate. “Avoid lecture about wasting water. So embarrassing.”

Stiles switched to a twisting motion and rolled his palm around the head. “What about porn?”

Liam rolled his head from side to side. “Computer. Near living room. And the door. Too public.” He was interrupted by a need to bite his lip. “Didn’t think Mason. Would like same porn.” He laughed. “What a waste.”

Stiles switched to using just his fingertips. “I’m sure he’d be happy to show you some good stuff. And I have an entire hard drive of the most random stuff.” He moved two of his fingers between Liam’s legs.

Liam’s eyes shot open. “Whoa! I don’t think I’m ready for butt stuff.”

“Don’t worry. You’re ass is safe. I’m just going to play with the root.” Stiles pushed down, sending blood forward into Liam’s cock and making even harder. Deciding that he had teased Liam enough, Stiles increased the speed and pressure of his strokes. Liam arched his back and began to moan. The moans rose to a whimper as he got close to the release he now needed so badly. He gasped with relief as he came and began to cover the wall of Scott’s tub.

Stiles gave him a few more strokes to milk out the last few drops before sitting back down and turning his attention to himself. He was already rock hard from seeing and touching Liam and had even left a smear of precum on the side of the tub. He was close, and he didn’t want draw this out now that Liam had came. He applied every technique he had acquired in his countless hours of practice. One had twisted around his cock while the other teased his hole before sliding inside with practiced ease. His eyes were on Liam, and he was getting off on how he had made him feel so good that Liam still was dazed.

It wasn’t long before he felt the pleasure in his cock rise. With a breathless “Fuck!” he came, leaving a trail that started on his chest and continued all the way back down. Exhausted, Stiles leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes, and tried to catch his breath.

His recuperation was interrupted by a thud coming from outside the bathroom. Stiles rolled his head to the side and cracked his eyes open to see Scott standing dumbfounded in the doorway with his dropped backpack on the floor next to him.

“Um … I’m sorry I got … distracted at Kira’s.”

Stiles gave a sly grin. He glanced at Liam to see the boy’s eyes were wide with the shock of being discovered in this state. “It’s okay. We managed to find a way to entertain ourselves. Could you toss me a couple towels?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
